


caught by the wind

by falloutmars



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Meet-Cute, New York, lowkey journalist betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmars/pseuds/falloutmars
Summary: "Excuse me? I think you’ve got my hat there."or, betty chases after a strange gray object, taken by the wind, determined to return it to its owner





	caught by the wind

Something gray flies past Betty. She's walking around Central Park on a windy day in October, so she's seen a lot of the orange and brown leaves float past. But nothing gray.

It catches her attention.

Her eyes follow the gray object as it flies towards the water. Betty's journalistic instincts tell her to run after it, so she does.

The wind flings it upwards, before allowing it to settle on the branch of an almost leafless tree. Betty jogs over and plucks it off.

To her surprise, it's a beanie. A very soft-knit beanie with triangular, crown-like upturned brim. 

She wonder who owns - or owned - it and how she could go about returning it.

She didn't have to wonder long.

"Excuse me? I think you’ve got my hat there." The voice sounded breathless. Maybe whoever it belongs to ran after it too.

Betty turns around to meet the eyes of a very handsome, hatless man.

He smiles at her lopsidedly.

_Cute_, Betty thinks.

She shakes her head slightly, attempting to stop these thoughts.

"Uh, hi. The hat's yours, huh?" she says nervously.

He nods at her. "I've had it since I was 8 years old and never has the wind stolen it like that before."

Betty giggles. _He really is cute_, Betty thinks involuntarily.

"So thank you for going after it," he continues. "I appreciate it. Not everyone would be so nice."

He reaches up to fiddle with his hat but his hands meet hair. Betty recognises this as a nervous tic and immediately feels guilty.

"Here, you should put this back on," she says, handing over the hat. "You need it in this weather."

He takes it, tugs it over his enviable hair, and sends another toothy grin towards Betty.

A few moments pass of neither knowing what to say but equally not wanting to leave.

Betty, ever polite, is the first to crack. "Well, I'm glad I could get your hat back. It was nice to meet you; have a nice day!"

As she begins to walk away, a hand lightly grabs her shoulder. She turns around to meet his eyes once more.

"Could I, uh, maybe get you a coffee?" he asks, nerves obviously present. "To say thank you. For the hat, I mean."

She grins. "I'd like that a lot."

"I'm Jughead, by the way," he states, holding his hand out. She takes it, trying not to notice how perfectly their hands fit together. "It’s an old nickname; the real thing’s way worse."

"Betty Cooper." She smiles at him again. "So, Jughead, tell me about that hat of yours."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
